


Sizzle and Boil

by heyitsamorette (AmoretteHD)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 19:05:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8908414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmoretteHD/pseuds/heyitsamorette
Summary: Oh Merlin, this was one of Ron's little friends.... and he was fucking her on her kitchen table.





	

There was a series of knocks on the back door. Molly stopped stirring the pot and put down the wooden spoon, wiping the damp fly-aways from her forehead. It was always so hot in the kitchen. And who was interrupting her cooking with that incessant knocking?

“Come in!” she called. 

The muffled voice said, “S’locked, Mrs Weasley.”

Oh, it was only Seamus. She had forgotten he’d been out there; for a moment she thought someone had come to call. “Oh for heaven’s sake,” she muttered to herself as she shot an unlocking spell at the handle. It clicked open. “How’d you get yourself locked out?”

Seamus shrugged as he walked in. “Sorry, Mrs Weasley,” he said, looking sheepish. 

He’d been staying with them that summer while his parents were on holiday. Molly didn’t mind at all, she was glad to have any of Ron’s friends over, and apparently Seamus shared a dorm with him and Harry. He was a nice boy, if a bit mischievous. But the lord knew Molly had experience dealing with mischievous boys. 

“No matter,” she said, “come in, then.” She had sent him to de-gnome the garden-- well, he might as well make himself useful. “Ron and the rest should be back from Hogsmeade in a few hours. You’re probably bored out of your mind, aren’t you? I told you you should have gone with them, a little headache is nothing to stay home for.”

“I’m not bored, Mrs Weasley.” He walked up to her. “May I call you Molly?”

She raised her eyebrows. “No, you most certainly may not. You’re much too cheeky for your own good, so it’ll be Mrs Weasley to you and you’d better not forget it.”

Seamus smirked. 

He really was a handsome boy. Oh, Molly remembered herself at his age at Hogwarts. Back then she would have been all over a boy like Seamus Finnigan, with his sandy hair and his cocky attitude. 

So it was a good thing she was older now. And married, of course.

“Fine, _Mrs Weasley._ That works just as well for me.” 

She turned back to the beef stew which, annoyingly, hadn’t even begun to simmer. 

“The garden’s finished.”

“Thank you, Seamus.” 

“It smells amazing in here. All that de-gnoming really works up the appetite.”

“Mhmm.” She put a lid on the pot to induce a faster boil. 

“You look pretty amazing, too.”

Molly whipped around to face him again, her cheeks flushing, though perhaps that was from the heat of the stove. “What was that?”

Seamus continued to smirk. “Oh come, Mrs Weasley, you always look amazing.”

Molly pursed her lips. “Tsk, you are such a flatterer.” The gall of the boy. Oh how she would have loved him at Hogwarts. “Get on with you.”

“I mean it! You’re a very beautiful woman, Molly.” The way his Scottish brogue rolled over those words was just delicious.

Frankly, she wasn’t quite sure how to react. A fit of giggles overcame her and she tried to shoo him off. A large part of her was rather intrigued, actually. She knew he was only joking, and that lads of his age always found flirting amusing and it often didn’t mean a thing. But for a moment, she let herself believe he actually meant it, that he found her beautiful and amazing and all that. Even if she knew it wasn’t true, because there was nothing remotely amazing about her apron tied tight at her waist or her hair piled messily atop her head.

“I only hope I can have a wife like you some day.”

“Won’t she be a lucky woman?” she said, infusing it with her best sarcasm.

“All I know is, I wouldn’t be able to take my hands off her.”

“Oh, you cheeky sod!” 

He stepped in closer and she didn’t want him to crowd her against the stove. She turned around, her back to the kitchen table, but he followed her and remained an inch away. He was just a hair taller than her. 

“Seamus…” 

“I mean it, Mrs Weasley. You’re a brilliant woman. Such a good cook, so kind and caring, so … full-figured. If I had a wife like you, I wouldn’t take my hands off her.”

Molly’s heart beat fast in her chest. How dare her body react to this nonsense, all wet and ready from his silly words. She was hot all over, her breathing shallow. It really was too hot in this kitchen.

“You know,” he continued, low voice and dark eyes, “I’d even fuck her right on the kitchen table.”

“Oh!” Molly squeaked as his hands reached for her, lifting her the centimeters needed to plop her on the tabletop. He invaded her space, burying his face in her neck. And she let him, oh she was out of her mind but she let him. She even parted her legs to invite him in. He felt so good pressing his hips between her legs, the length of his cock demanding and _hard._

He let go of her waist and tugged at the hem of her dress, pulling it up to her hips and exposing her flowered pants. His mouth moved to her cleavage, and he moaned indulgently and loudly as he pressed kisses to the tops of her heaving breasts. “You’re beautiful, Molly, just beautiful.” He squeezed her breasts with both hands. “I’ve wanted to suck on these tits ever since I got here.”

Mercy, but he was turning her into a puddle.

“Just get my pants off, boy,” she managed to breathe. If she were going to do this, she wanted to do it fast before her sense caught up to her. 

“Gladly.” He pulled them down roughly until they were around her mid-thighs. Then he pulled her off the table and she yelped as he flipped her around so that she was face down instead. He took handfuls of her arse in hand, emitting guttural noises of appreciation. 

A moment later she felt it against her, the hard tip of his cock pressing between her lips and parting them. He slowly pushed his way inside her. She braced for the pain of the initial stretch, but mostly it felt so good she just shut her eyes and let her mouth fall open. “Oh...oh…” she kept uttering, little breaths and exhalations. 

Soon he was moving his hips, getting deeper inside her with his hard length that _felt massive_ , and he began to fuck her in a steady rhythm. He held onto her arse as he pushed back and forth into her. The table shook, its legs squeaking against the floor. 

Faster and faster he fucked her, and Molly felt herself building toward her climax. He was so young and they most definitely should not be doing this, but he was also fit and handsome and she wanted him just as much as he wanted her. 

“Oh!” Her muscles spasmed around his cock over and over again as her orgasm overtook her. 

He gripped her harder as he slowed down his pace. A couple of more even, deliberate strokes, and he grunted as he came inside her. 

The pot bubbled, steamed, shrieked… and it completely boiled over. 

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> Contact me on tumblr: [@heyitsamorette](https://heyitsamorette.tumblr.com/)


End file.
